


Pixie Boy

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Candy, Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Scotty, Uhura - Pixie Sticks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie Boy

It took nearly four months of knowing the man to finally figure out who or what Montgomery Scott reminded Nyota of. And when she did, she laughed and had to tell him.

"Pixie Sticks?" he asked, confused.

She nodded. "They were very popular with the kids in my neighborhood. You do know what they are, right?"

Scotty leaned against the engineering console. He was on his break when Nyota found him. "Aye, that I do, was never a favorite of mine. But I don't get how I remind you of 'em."

Nyota grinned. "Well I like them. It was always a fun and refreshing treat that never failed to pick me up."

It took a moment before realization dawned on his face. "Oh." He smiled at her. "Thank you."

She leaned against the console next to him, arms touching. "I think I still have a few left from the bunch I smuggled on board, if you ever want to come by and change your opinion on them."

"Hmm, I'd like that."


End file.
